Naomi Hunter
Naomi Hunter is the head of FOXHOUND's medical department, and a member of Solid Snake's support team during the Shadow Moses incident. Biography Early life Naomi's parents were killed during the Rhodesian Civil War by Frank Jaeger, a FOXHOUND agent codenamed Gray Fox. Fox regretted this action, and subsequently adopted Naomi to raise as a sister. Naomi never found out that Frank was the man who had killed her parents. Naomi never knew her true name, parents or ethnic origin; she became interested in genetics and nanotechnology in an effort to uncover this information. With the help of Big Boss, she would gain access to the United States to achieve her doctorate. When Solid Snake killed Big Boss and crippled Gray Fox, Naomi developed an intense hatred of him and vowed revenge. She obtained the identity of the real Dr. Naomi Hunter, who had gone missing in the Middle East some years prior. At some point, Naomi aided in Frank's escape from FOXHOUND's medical research division, by covering it up as a lab accident and faking her brother's death. She later became the head of FOXHOUND's medical staff and eventually joined the Pentagon's biological weapons program, perfecting the FOXDIE virus. Naomi was on the team that was assembled to aid Solid Snake during the Shadow Moses incident. During Snake's briefing, she injected him with various nanomachines, nootropics and an anti-freezing peptides to prevent his blood and other bodily fluids from freezing. However, Naomi had also been ordered to infect Snake with FOXDIE virus as part of his mission. Naomi, still seeking revenge, set the virus to a "wildcard" value that would kill Snake at a later date. Naomi, after realizing that Snake was not a merciless killer as she had come to known him as, would eventually forgive Snake for nearly killing Frank following their cooperation in destroying Metal Gear REX. telling him to "Live, Snake. That's all I can say to you". Although it was Frank's last wish for Naomi to know the truth behind her parent's death, Solid Snake hid the truth out of modesty. Post-Shadow Moses After the Shadow Moses incident, Naomi was arrested for injecting Snake with FOXDIE, and placed in an undetermined maximum security facility. However, Nastasha Romanenko reveals in her book In the Darkness of Shadow Moses: The Unofficial Truth, that Naomi escaped from the facility with the aid of an unknown stranger. Romanenko adds that, "I know of only one person who could have breached the base's tight security and successfully led someone to freedom", suggesting that it was Solid Snake who freed her. In 2014, Naomi was kidnapped by Liquid Ocelot, as she was the only one who knew enough about FOXDIE to be able to crack the third generation form of it in order to disable enemy SOP Systems. She later reveals she had been diagnosed with terminally ill cancer, which have been maintained through the use of nanomachines. She dies shortly afterwards by turning them off. Its only during MGS4 that Naomi becomes romantically involved with Otacon after her rescue. Hunter Category: MGS Characters Category: MGS4 Characters Category: Metal Gear Solid 4